narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karura (Kobaruon)
Karura (迦楼羅, Karura; Man-Bird Deity; Vahana of Hindu-Buddhist Myth) is a former shinobi who originated from Iwagakure and a Jōnin-rank ninja. Originally from Iwagakure, Karura was born at a time where his clan was not respected and was even feared. As a result, Karura was often ridiculed and made fun of, and was often the receiver of hate crimes and assaults by his fellow shinobi. He joined the Ninja Academy at a young age, where he was often made fun of. Despite his hardbacks, he graduated from the academy top of his class and became a Jōnin at the age of 10, being a prodigy in the Ninja Arts. He was given his own team of Genin, whom initially did not respect him due to his appearance and hate slanders associated with him and his clan. However, they soon came to respect him when he saved their lives. A few years later, he left Iwagakure to seek his own destiny. Karura is famously known for the destruction of Iwagakure nearly 13 years prior to the series, where he effectively held seige against the shinobi city and killed many of its inhabitants. Even the Tsuchikage was powerless to stop his carnage and destruction, and was soon killed. His destruction of Iwagakure is what was said to be the start of the Second Shinobi World War, as he was able to effectively cover his tracks and place the blame on the Land of Fire, starting an unnecessary war that led to even more death, carnage, annihilation, and destruction. Karura is the oldest of the Akatsuki members, having been a young boy at the time of the First Hokage. Most Akatsuki members call him Honorable Sage (御賢者, Gōkenja, literally meaning Respected Grandfather) and often look to him for advice as well as help. It is unknown how he joined the Akatsuki. Him and his partner make an undefeatable duo. Most members jokingly call him Zombie (ゾンビ, Zonbi) due to his zombie-like appearance. Appearance Karura, despite his incredibly old age, appears relatively young, with the only signs of his elder age being his white hair, parted in the middle. Unlike most people encountered in the series save for Orochimaru and Kisame, he possesses light green-colored skin. He possesses piercing green eyes with black pupils and lines that begin at the lower eyelid and ending near his ear, segmenting in the middle in order to widen its width. He also has multiple green spots that cover the entirety of his forehead. He wears black wrappings, similar to a mummy, that cover the entirety of his body sans his feet and hands, and starts at his neck in a V-shape. He wears his Akatsuki robes strapped to his waist, as well as a white robe and black shinobi pants that end at his ankles. Unlike most Shinobi footwear, his sandals are black with red triangles on them with a red cloud that symbolizes his membership with the Akatsuki. He does not wear his forehead protector often, and when he does, he wears it on his shoulder loosely, so that it often slides down. He retains a flat weapons pack strapped to his right thigh by a black and white sash. Personality History Originally from Iwagakure, Karura was born at a time where his clan was not respected and was even feared. As a result, Karura was often ridiculed and made fun of, and was often the receiver of hate crimes and assaults by his fellow shinobi. He joined the Ninja Academy at a young age, where he was often made fun of. Despite his hardbacks, he graduated from the academy top of his class and became a Jōnin at the age of 10, being a prodigy in the Ninja Arts. He was given his own team of Genin, whom initially did not respect him due to his appearance and hate slanders associated with him and his clan. However, they soon came to respect him when he saved their lives. A few years later, he left Iwagakure to seek his own destiny. Karura is famously known for the destruction of Iwagakure nearly 13 years prior to the series, where he effectively held seige against the shinobi city and killed many of its inhabitants. Even the Tsuchikage was powerless to stop his carnage and destruction, and was soon killed. His destruction of Iwagakure is what was said to be the start of the Second Shinobi World War, as he was able to effectively cover his tracks and place the blame on the Land of Fire, starting an unnecessary war that led to even more death, carnage, annihilation, and destruction. Synopsis Abilities Lava Release Elemental Techniques Taijutsu and Physical Attributes Weapon Utilization Quotes